The Ancients
Some of you may remember the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water, mentioned in Long Shadows. If you want to join, then leave a message on my talk page or ask on the IRC. Allegiances Leader: Eagle's Glare - black tom with gray stripes on his back and piercing blue eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Medicine Cat: Dove's Feather - A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123 Sharpclaws: Dawn's Breeze - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Lightning Strike - strikingly handsome large golden tom with one amber eye, and a huge scar and a missing eye running down one side of his face, due to surviving a lightning strike. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98 Gentle Dove - slender, elegant gray she-cat with gentle blue eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt Stream Splash - slender ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Leaf Whisker- a black tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Fox's Reflection - a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Thorn's Prick: A dark tortiseshell tom with soft blue eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Sparrow's Feather - small tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Comet's Flight - A sparkling black she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Water's Edge - A small tortoiseshell and white she cat with sandy orange paws and sandy orange ear tips. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker. Dark Thunder- Black she-cat with lightning shaped flash at her flank. Roleplayed by Bracken Storm Fire- dark gray tom with blazing amber eyes. Roleplayed by bracken Sun's Rays - orange almost yellow tom with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Salmon's Tail - brown tomcat with grey eyes. Roleplayed by Clarrissa. Dark Lion - A black she-cat with thick fur and dark blue eyes, Roleplayed by Talltail Hidden Moon - Stunning jet black she-cat with brilliant yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Fawny Softpaws: Sharp Reed- small, lightly built black she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Cloud's Breeze: White she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Rippling Lake- beautiful bluish-gray she-cat with with silver tabby markings. Roleplayed by Snowstorm Fish Song' - '''an orange she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Sagestorm. Moon's Shine - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white spots. Roleplayed by Mossstar. Dove Song - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Frostyness Rising Mist - gray speckled she-cat with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Shadeflower '''Queens:' Flame's Trail - ginger she-cat with cream paws, stomach, throat, and tail, and hazel eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Gray Dew - Beautiful, thick-pelted, slender gray she-cat with a pale silver muzzle, chest, and paws, white speckles on her pelt like snow, and sparkling green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong Kits: Tiny Brook - small grey she-kit with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Loon's Call - black she-cat flecked with white spots. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Elders: River's Flow - dark gray tom with a black head and tail. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Thunder's Rumble - long-haired jet-black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey. Chat Salmon's Tail pads in and looks around, anxiously. FIsh Song dropped the moss that she was carrying and padded over to Salmon's Tail. "What's wrong?" Links Ancients Territory Ancients Camp Ancients Medicine Den Ancients Hunting Grounds Ancients Sharpclaws' Den Ancients Softpaws' Den Ancients Leader's Den Ancients Medicine Cat Den Ancients Nursery Ancients Elders' Den Category:Clans Category:Ancient Tribe